Segment $s_1$ has endpoints at $(4,1)$ and $(-8,5)$.  Segment $s_2$ is obtained by translating $s_1$ by $2$ units to the right and $3$ units up. Find the midpoint of segment $s_2$.  Express your answer as $(a,b)$ with $a$ and $b$ integers.
Answer: The midpoint of segment $s_1$ can be found using the midpoint formula: $\left(\frac{4-8}2,\frac{1+5}2\right)=(-2,3).$  The midpoint of $s_2$ is the translation of the midpoint of $s_1$ be $2$ units to the right and $3$ units up.  Thus its coordinates are $(-2+2,3+3)=\boxed{(0,6)}.$